


Language of Love

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, YunJae, minor-Yoochun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has never heard Jaejoong say "I love you" to him; but he still loves him despite that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love

The sun had set, and dusk settled over, winds were howling, the temperature of the night is enough to make him a frozen solid if he was just wearing a thin fabric of clothing, cold breeze touched the warmth of his cheeks as he placed the snow shovel at their backyard storage house. He just finished scraping 4 inches of snow in front of their garage that has been there for almost a week – he didn’t just had a time to do it earlier since he’s too busy with work. And after several days of drowning himself in paper works, he finally had a chance to do what he wanted to do.

 

 

He sat at the empty bench and rested his head at the wooden table in front of him, tapping his hand in a tune of a song he likes the most to distract himself for a while as he waited for the person he misses the most to welcome him home.

 

 

A sudden ring of a phone was heard distracting him from his daydream. He quickly fished the device out from his jacket pocket to answer it, not even bothering to look at the number calling him.

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

There was a short silence on the other line before someone started answering.

 

 

“Umm, hello?” he repeated.

 

 

“Oh hey Yunho!” it was his cousin, Changmin who is calling him at the moment.

 

 

“Do you know where Jaej-”

 

 

Changmin immediately cut him off. “My phone is almost dead so I’ll be quick. Jaejoong told me to tell you that he won’t be able to come home tonight since there is a storm here and you can barely see buses here. We’d probably return in Seoul tomorrow afternoon, maybe.”

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

“He is not replying to my messa-”

 

 

But before he could even finish his sentence, his cousin’s phone battery went dead already.

 

 

“He didn’t reply to any of my messages.” he muttered to himself, feeling saddened and upset that he won’t be able to spend the night with Jaejoong again. He’s all alone for the fourth time of the week. Letting out a deep sigh, Yunho leaned back at the bench, staring at the moon and stars decorating the heavens. The skies looked perfect for stargazing with someone; unfortunately he doesn’t have anyone to do it with him.

 

 

This is going to be a long night once again he thought.

 

 

Yunho dragged himself lazily back to their house to prepare his dinner for the night. He’s going to eat alone. Again.

 

 

3 days. It has been 3 days since Jaejoong went for Busan for his work. Too busy with what he’s doing, Jaejoong wasn’t able to update Yunho on what he’s doing, what’s happening, where they are or if they change their location or whatsoever to keep him updated.

 

 

He misses his Jaejoong so much.

 

 

After his dinner, he took a shower and brushed his teeth before going to their shared room. He felt his body aches, and Jaejoong isn’t there to give him his relaxing massages.

 

 

He looked at the picture frame at the nightstand beside their bed, it was their picture. He smiled at their youthful face. It has been more than a decade since they were together, leaning back at the headboard of their bed, he reminisce about their earlier days.

++

 

Ever since they got married, he has never heard Jaejoong told him he loves him, he never heard before, not even a single time, he won’t hear him now and he knows he’s never going to hear him soon, not ever. But despite that, he promised that he won’t stop from loving him. He is still going to take him, want him, love him and take care of him. Yunho is going to do everything because he just loves Jaejoong that much.

 

 

From the moment his eyes fell on the student, he felt butteries in his stomach and he didn’t realize that he was smiling. It was the time wherein he was at school 6:30 in the morning, too early since his father told him to go together with him since he had to use their car. He had no choice but to go with his dad instead of commuting. And there he was, sitting at the school’s garden, waiting for his friends to accompany him. He brought his headphones out from his bag to listen some music to kill his boredom. His eyes admired his surroundings, the tall trees, colorful flowers, and wonderful topiaries. He never had the chance to go at their school garden since he doesn’t usually roam around their school. As he was walking around, mouth agape from admiring the perfectly made topiaries, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. What he was staring intently at was probably more admirable than the topiaries he was admiring just a while back.

 

 

“Wow.”

 

 

It was the only word left in his vocabulary. He was at loss for words. Yunho removed his headphones, not wanting any distractions as he continued to stare at him. He sat at the grassy area and pulled knee closer to his chest admiring the beauty from afar.

 

 

From the peripheral vision of the student who is Yunho currently gawking at, he noticed that someone is looking at his direction. He turned his head to his right to check if he is correct. But as soon as he looked at the direction where Yunho was, the latter immediately looked away, brushing imaginary dirt on his shirt- acting cool like nothing happened. Some students were at the garden as well, and he was thankful for that, so he won’t feel uncomfortable when it’s only the two of them were there.

 

 

When he looked back, Jaejoong wasn’t looking at his direction anymore. The latter must have noticed that he was staring at him. Was he too obvious? Feeling nervous, he didn’t stare at him for too long anymore. Just stealing glances, enough to admire his features carefully. He had no idea who this student was. It was the first time he saw him. Yunho had thoughts of approaching him but quickly dismissed the thought because he wasn’t ready yet, he thinks. He didn’t know what to do yet, what to say. He doesn’t want to look stupid in front of him.

 

 

Much to his dismay, the student was already leaving with someone else, who he wants to believe he’s just a friend. He wanted to follow where he was going but stopped himself since he didn’t want to look like as if he was a creep.

 

 

“I need to see you again pretty boy.”

 

 

By the same time as he got at school yesterday, Yunho found himself sitting at the school garden once again, hoping to see the student he wants to see. He waited and waited. And finally, his entire wait was definitely worth it as soon as he saw the student walking towards the school garden.

 

 

He brought his book out, pretending that he’s doing something else so that the other student won’t notice that he’s actually ogling him.

 

 

There he was again, stealing glances. Peeking at his book that he didn’t notice was actually upside down. A smile of joy lit up his face as he stood up and slowly walked towards again. He wasn’t actually planning on talking to him that day, but his instincts told him that now is the right time. Yunho let out a deep breath as he looked at him once again. And there he was.

 

 

He was just sitting there, but he still looked so perfect.

 

 

“Hello!” Yunho jumped in front of him that made Jaejoong jerked in the bench he’s sitting at. He held out his hand for a handshake and smiled down at him sweetly. “I’m Jung Yunho.”

 

 

Jaejoong looked back at him with a puzzling look and then stared at the man’s outstretched hand. He nod his head as a response and offered his hand for a handshake. Yunho’s grip at his hand was firm and it seems like he didn’t want to let Jaejoong go.

 

 

Noticing the look of discomfort drawn on Jaejoong’s face, Yunho immediately let go of his hand and quickly apologized to him. He should have let himself be ready he thought. That was such a weird move. He promised to himself that he’ll compose himself more the next time he’ll face him.

 

 

The student didn’t say anything and just went back on what he was doing, ignoring Yunho completely.

 

 

“Um…”

 

 

Jaejoong looked at him with poker face.

 

 

“What’s your course?” Yunho asked, scratching the back of his head.

 

 

It wasn’t really a good start but he thinks it’s a conversation starter. Unfortunately it wasn’t. The student just pointed at his I.D. lanyard that read “College of Fine Arts”. His eyes found its way on his I.D. Now he knows his name.

 

 

_Kim Jaejoong_

 

 

There was an awkward silence between them. He was incredibly quiet. He didn’t even introduce himself.

 

 

Just when he was about to say something, Jaejoong stood up, bowed in front of him and then walked his way out of the garden.

 

 

Yunho pouted, clutching the straps of his bag. “Was I that bad?” he asked himself.

 

 

“Yes you were.”

 

 

A voice surprised him from behind, the owner of it sat beside him as he playfully slap his chest.

 

 

“Yoochun! You scared me.”

 

 

His friend just gave him a shrug and leaned back at the bench, stretching his arms as he gave Yunho a teasing smile.

 

 

“When did you get here? I thought you said you were still on your way.”

 

 

“I got here when you introduced yourself to Jaejoong.”

 

 

Yunho rolled his eyes at his friend, not wanting to remember how stupid he looked in front of his crush.

 

 

“Wait How did you know him?”

 

 

“Well, everyone in the school knows him. Guess you’re the only one who’s not. And, seriously what was that? You turned putty in front of him. Man up dude!”

 

 

Yoochun was laughing his ass out at his friend but stopped when Yunho threw him a deathly glare. You know you should stop when Yunho already has that look. No one wants an angry Yunho.

 

 

“He didn’t talk to me. He didn’t say anything. How am I suppose to get closer to him?”

 

 

“You don’t know, do you?”

 

 

“Don’t know what?” Yunho asked, eyebrows furrowing in uncertainty. “What am I suppose to know?”

 

 

“He’s deaf and mute. Well, not entirely deaf since he can still hear a little.”

 

 

Yunho just stared at his friend. His words were still sinking in. How come he didn’t notice?

 

 

“I don’t know anything about sign language.” admitted Yunho, feeling dejected. His dreams of becoming closer to his crush just crashed. Maybe, staring at him is the only thing he can do.

 

 

“I know a little.” Yoochun answered.

 

 

Yunho scooted closer to him and clasped his hands, “Teach me please Yoochun.”

 

 

Yoochun smirked, his eyebrows wriggling. Yunho grunted, knowing what these actions meant, the smirk and wriggling of eyebrows.

 

 

“You have to treat me-”

 

 

“Okay fine! I’ll treat you!”

 

 

Yoochun’s mouth went agape and shook his best friend by his shoulders. “Wow! My stingy friend is going to treat me.”

 

 

“Stop.”

 

 

“Kim Jaejoong got you wrapped around his finger so fast!”

 

 

Yunho felt himself blushing at the mention of his crush’s name. He massaged his forehead and tried to hide his smile.

 

 

“Oh, God this is bad.” muttered Yoochun. “You’re blushing like a girl. Kim Jaejoong! I want my old best friend back.”

 

 

“I can’t help it.” his smile growing wider and his face redder. He had never felt this before. “There’s something about that’s just so…”

 

 

“Yeah, I know that.” Yoochun cut him off.

 

 

“Do you like him too?” asked Yunho, sounding possessive according to his friend. “Don’t tell me…”

 

 

“Why? Are you jealous Jung? Don’t worry, I don’t like him that way, I’ve heard that at several students already, so yeah.”

 

 

“I’m glad that I finally have something to look forward to when I’m in school.” stated Yunho, as let out a chuckle. “I won’t get lazy at waking up every morning anymore.”

 

 

“Aren’t you to looking forward at meeting me?”

 

 

Yunho shook at his friend and stood up. “Come on. Let’s go at our class room already.”

 

 

His best friend glanced at his watched. “It’s too early. Why can’t you just tell me that you want to see Jaejoong again?”

 

 

“I was trying to be subtle.”

 

 

“Try harder, dude. You’re bad at it.”

 

 

“Teach me then.” laughed Yunho. “You’re the expert.”

 

 

The both of them went to their room, after half an hour of searching for Jaejoong. Sadly they didn’t see him again. At their room, Yoochun started teaching Yunho some greetings in sign language.

 

 

“Are you sure about that?” Yunho asked him, repeating the sign Yoochun just ask him to repeat. “Maybe you’re tricking me. This hand sign may be bad or something else that he might get mad at me.”

 

 

“Ouch man. You don’t trust me? Come on, I’m sure about this. Now just shut up and just do what I am asking you to do.”

 

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

 

“Trust me. After this, you’ll know how to strike a conversation with him.”

 

 

And Yunho just hoped for the best.

 

 

After his lunch time, he went to the library to study for their quiz tomorrow. As he was waiting for his best friend, he spotted someone familiar in the left corner of the library. Who else could it be? It’s Jaejoong, of course.

 

 

He tried to remember first what he had learned a while ago before he approached him. He stood beside the table and greeted him.

 

 

_Hello_

  
Jaejoong did some signs he wasn’t able to understand. He opened his bag and took a small whiteboard, a marker and an eraser. He write something at the board and showed it to him.

 

 

_I’m sorry, I only know a little sign language. So, I didn’t really understand what you just told me._  


 

 

 

Jaejoong nodded and asked Yunho for the whiteboard and the marker.

 

 

_What I was trying to say is that, I didn’t know you can do a sign language._  


 

 

 

After writing, he showed it to Yunho.

 

_My friend taught me just a while ago._

__

 

__

 

_What made you want to learn doing dome sign language?_  


 

 

 

Yunho thought for a moment. He can’t just simply say, “Oh, I’m learning it because I like you.” No. Just no.  


 

 

 

_I just think it’s interesting thing to learn._

__

 

__

 

_It’ll be hard._

__

 

__

 

_I think so too._  


 

 

 

Jaejoong didn’t know, but he felt comfortable talking to him in that way. Yunho didn’t even notice that Yoochun was there already. The two of them were lost in their own world. Yunho was thankful that they needed that in one of their subjects, so that he can communicate with his crush in that way since he only knows a little sign language.

 

 

A few minutes later, Jaejoong shifted in his seat, fanning himself a little.

 

 

_Are we allowed to adjust the temperature of the air conditioner?_

__

 

__

 

_No need for it, I am much cooler than that._  


 

 

 

Jaejoong laughed at his answer, covering his mouth with his hand. And Yunho thought he just saw one of the 7th wonders of the world. It may sound corny, but Yunho swears that the way Jaejoong laughs makes him want to stare at him all day.

 

 

All they did the entire afternoon was to talk anything under the sun. Yunho tried to make their conversation longer by asking weird questions. He was that desperate.

 

_It was nice meeting you, Yunho._  


 

 

Yunho fight himself not to blush at those words, but he knows he failed. He just wished that Jaejoong didn’t notice it.  


 

 

_It was nice meeting you too Kim Jaejoong._  


 

++

 

 

 

Every night, before going to sleep, Yunho would always study the book he bought about sign language – trying to remember what he learned during the previous nights. He already got the basics like the alphabet, hello, I’m sorry, excuse me, goodbye, please and a lot more. Admittedly, it was hard. He really had a hard time memorizing all those. But the persistent student never gave up. He continued studying about it even if he only had a few hours left for his sleeping time. And during weekends he will still study about it. He did all those because of Kim Jaejoong. He wanted to understand him better. He wanted to be closer to him.

 

 

As days and months went by, the two of them eventually became friends. He wasn’t really cold as he thought he was like, in fact he was a really warm person. Once you become closer to him, he’ll start to open up with you more. He actually taught Yunho sign languages as well. Yunho learned a lot of things about him, that he cooks well, he writes poems and lyrics and he’s actually a straight A student. Learning all those about him just made Yunho fall for him more. Jaejoong had everything someone could ever ask for; beauty and his lovable personality.

 

 

Yunho didn’t want to confess yet. It’ll be too fast, they just started becoming close, and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Thoughts of Jaejoong rejecting him also scared him. So as of this time, being close to him is fine. He’ll wait for the right time.

 

 

One fine afternoon while they’re at the garden just talking about random things like the usual, Yunho had no idea why he accidentally told Jaejoong he likes him not just a friend, but into something else.

 

 

_Yunho you don’t know what you’re saying._

 

 

Jaejoong’s hands trembled as he faced Yunho with tears starting to blur his vision. He didn’t know why there were tears but it just happened. Yunho ran up to him right away as he dried his tears with his thumb. The feel of Yunho’s soft hands against his face is comforting.

 

 

_Of course I know what I’m saying. Jaejoong, I love you._

 

 

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s neck to comfort him but the latter quickly pulled away and looked at him – his eyes overflowing with tears.

 

 

_You’ll get tired of me. I’ll be a burden to you._  
  
  
  
No Jaejoong I won’t! I won’t get tired of you! 

 

 

Yunho shouted, knowing that Jaejoong can hear him a little.

 

 

_You’ll just say that in the beginning, but as time goes by you’ll get tired of me._  
  
  
  
Is that how you see me as? 

 

 

Jaejoong wanted to answer ‘yes’ but deep inside he knows that Yunho isn’t that kind of person. He has been with the man for about a year or so already, and he’s not like that. He knows the man can treat him well, he can see it how he is being treated at this time. But his insecurities are stopping him.

 

 

_Admit it. You’ve fallen for me already, right?_

 

 

For a moment, Jaejoong was too startled to do anything but stand there. Yunho’s question made him feel nervous. Why would he? Was the man right? Does he feel the same way too? He looked away and slowly walked backwards, shaking his head. He didn’t answer his question making Yunho continue what he wanted to say.

 

 

_I know it. I can feel it, Jaejoong._

 

 

Yunho continued. He knows he shouldn’t be like this, but it’s now or never, he wanted to let the man he loves the most that he cares for him a lot.

 

 

_I know you feel the same way about me._

 

 

_You’re so full of yourself, Yunho._

 

 

Jaejoong answered back, pointing a finger at him. Some students were already staring at them, but the two didn’t care at all the attention they are getting.

 

 

_Maybe I am, but I’m just telling the truth._

 

 

 

Jaejoong didn’t say anything anymore; he just stood there crying silently. Yunho approached him and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong, caressing his back.

 

 

_Believe me when I say I love you and I’ll take care of you. Jaejoong I promise you I won’t get tired of you. I won’t ever get tired of you because I love you so much._

 

 

Yunho felt Jaejoong hugging him back with the same intensity he is giving him. He planted a soft kiss on the man’s temple. He looked at him in his intently, brushing his tears away again.

 

 

_I love you Jaejoong._  
  
  
  
  
I love you too Yunho. 

  


 

++

 

 

Yunho smiled at the memory of their past. It made his heart flutter whenever he is reminiscing about it. Everything about Jaejoong makes his heart jump around. He just falls for him even more each passing day.

 

 

He closed his eyes and drifted himself off to sleep, looking forward to have Jaejoong in his arms again.

 

 

++

 

 

Morning sunlight streamed in through their windows causing him to open his eyes.

 

 

A large pair of big eyes greeted him, and a lovely face smiling at him. He held him in his waist and pulled him closer to him, their lips touching.

 

 

_What time did you arrive?_  
  
  
  
I arrived 30 minutes ago. 

 

Jaejoong cupped his husband’s cheeks, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

 

 

_I missed you baby._  
  
  
  
I miss you too Jaejoong. 

 

 

The latter sat up and pulled Yunho to make him sit.

 

 

_I’m sorry I wasn’t able to reply to your messages._  
  
  
  
No, it was fine.  
  
  
  
No, it’s not. I made you worried, didn’t I? 

 

 

 

Jaejoong pouted, still saying sorry to his husband. He draped his arms round his husband’s neck and showered him kisses on his cheeks.

 

 

_Aren’t you getting tired of me?_

 

 

Yunho sighed at the question. Oh this question, not again. He always hears this question from him.

 

 

_Jaejoong, you’ve been asking me that for 15 years already. From the moment you became my boyfriend and we got married._

 

 

_But…_  
  
  
  
No buts Jaejoong. 

 

 

Yunho pulled Jaejoong closer to him and made him sit on his lap, burying his face on the latter’s chest.

 

 

_I’ve told you several times already that I won’t get tired of you._

 

 

Jaejoong sighed. How can someone be so perfect he thought to himself. He feels the luckiest man in the world because Yunho is his.

 

 

_Jung Yunho, I love you so much. I love you._

 

 

Yunho might have never heard his husband say “I love you” to him, but deep inside, he knows that this person he is with loves him just as much as he does.

 

 

**END**

☆☆★☆★

**Author's Note:**

> a/ns:
> 
> → the italic words are expressed in sign language since Jaejoong is deaf and that’s how Yunho communicates with him.
> 
> → this story was inspired by a commercial here in my country
> 
> → thank you so much for reading! ♥ let me know your thoughts *u*


End file.
